


DAY 24 - Inspired by a song

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drabble, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: The last bits of memory that went through Detective L's mind, as he lay in the murderer's arms, until his last heartbeat.Inspired by the song Poisonby Alice Copper
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 16
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 24 - Inspired by a song

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs. I'll reccomend you to listen to it if you don't know it. A lot of songs inspire me to write, but I decided to choose this one. At first, it wasn't my intention to write a story with a sad ending, but the day I started writing it, I was depressed, so the story took a different form than planned. I'm sorry.

Life feels like living hell.

When you are restrained from touches

And from any physical contacts

But, SO painfully attracted... and hungry for lips...

...those perfect lips.

L was sitting at his laptop trying to concentrate on the case. His gaze often wandered off to a peacefully sleeping man. He sighed deeply and took to eat another cookie. He has not consumed so many sweets in his life as he has in recent months, that Watari has already begun to worry about his health.

And day by day lazily passes by, but to that suffering, there is no end.

Chain is heavy and pain is real.

Killing slowly

Ripping heart into pieces

With no mercy.

Heart is bleeding without open wound, and life is draining and slowly fades away.

The killer is invisible before their eyes. Like a wolf in sheepskin in the midst of a flock of sheep.

Kira. Cold blood murderer.

The team has been waiting for some solution for a long time, but the case seems like it has no end. 

Day looks like years

Years of misery

But there's no salvation, no cure, and no escape...

Whenever the detective looks into the suspect's eyes, his heart breaks. 'How someone so innocent-looking can be a potential murderer?' But he feels it in his bones, that Kira is before him.

It feels like poison in your veins, when you realize that it is in there, it's too late... 

His soul doesn't care

Because it is cold.

He only cares about himself and his justice. And he is ready to sacrifice everything. He will not hesitate to take his life like the lives of all his past victims.

Mask put on like everything is OK.

Pretending

Surviving

Dying.

Now the detective clearly sees it. He was right all along. But what's worth it? The opponent was worthy. And battle is over. The best detective in the world who solves the most serious cases in record time, has now failed. 

KIRA.

It feeds his hunger

That pain

That suffering

It's getting stronger and stronger.

Now in his arms he lies, and feels the last beats of his heart, the best detective in the world. 

He places his hopes in his successors. Because he no longer had the strength or will to fight. 

Oh, how lucky is he to have them.

The killer accompanies him with a smile on his lips. As a confirmation: 'yes you were right all along, but you lost anyway...'

But what he didn't know is the REASON, real reason for that.

Those lips that the detective secretly fantasized about, and never had the opportunity to feel them on his own.

Not even his skin under his fingers

Everything remains a mystery

Oh, what a pity...

He was not afraid of what will come next. But he suffered mostly because of those lips and their unknown taste.

Now it's too late, and everything ends here.

All that suffering and pain

desires

and

hopes...

If nothing, it will bring relief.

Finally, he closes his dark eyes forever, content to die in the arms of his unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> 😔


End file.
